Forum talk:Neekerivittu/@comment-13160526-20130923163614/@comment-13160526-20130925190131
What? Naturally beefy? Assassins being cancers and doing what they are supposed to do? Are you serious? Assassins are made to counter ADC and to kill them, what some people are asking is to make adc almost unstoppable if you are nerfing the only counter to them. ADC SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SURVIVE OR EVEN ATTEMPT TO DUEL AN ASSASSIN. It's your team that needs to protect and peel for you if you are a squishy carry. I could understand nerfing tanky bruisers with alot of mobility that are still able to kill ad carries easily, dishing continuous damage and being relatively tanky. Assassins need to counter adcs, as bruisers counter assassins and so on... it's a cycle. Vayne\Ezreal or any other adc which alot of escapes are already annoying as they are for any assassin that hasn't the same mobility as Kha\Zed. Pro players don't always pick bluntly overpowered champions, they pick the SAFEST ones because all that matters nowadays is getting objectives and a good CS as they play more carefully and they aim to win given what's the prize rather then play for fun as they usually do when streaming etc... Also i consider overpowered only champions who dominate almost every game in the hands of every kind of player from challenger to bronze whereas you cannot tell the difference of skill between a good and a bad player. Zed is on free week now, Ahri is considered OP at the moment and we all know we're gonna see terrible ahris and Zeds all over this week missing every skillshot and pumping themselves up acting cocky because they show off how overpowered their champion think it is. The only good answer and accurate reply on how and why the game has to be balanced around pros has been given by Shaw Fujikawa. What he said is actually fair, noone ever told me when i asked why, they just replied because "you are a noob and they are pros lelellolrofl". I am still against this balancing around pros as i believe they pick not overpowered champions, but champions who are all around useful to the team and safe in lane as they don't give kills away as in low tier games and they want the champs who can obviously cs easy and safe. Zed is the only remainig assassin that can do that as kha'zix got his waveclear tool\poke removed to uselessness (for that purpose ofc). I wish they could add a rule where you cannot pick champions in tournaments that have been picked the game before no matter what so we could actually see more champs being played not always the safest and the most mobile ones.. If my first post sounded a bit harsh and somehwhat aggressive it is because as you have figured out already i main Zed, i've played him since release and he got already many changes and his last were kinda huge nerfs, especially 1 s more cd on E, he is perfectly fine as he is right now, buff other champions instead of nerfing the remaining best choices, it's a natural reaction, if you feel threatened or somewhat scared people tend to act in a negative manner as i could have done before with my previous post.